1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to reductions in weight, thickness and power consumption, display devices are widely used in televisions, computers and small electronic devices such as portable phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). As display devices are used in various electronic devices and industries, demands on the aesthetics and performance of display devices are increasing.